RRBZ 4! El baile :D
by gabiiii981
Summary: Una discucion, un arreglo, un baile, un beso... mmmm dedicado a Kaoru/Bellota...
1. Chapter 1

Buee.. sigue la continuación.. gracias a los que leyeron el anterior fic :D..

Disfrutenlo!.

---

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Hay demasiado alboroto!-

-¿Desde cuando nos hacen reunir en el patio?-

-No lo se, pero mas vale que sea importante, me estoy perdiendo de la clase de gimnasia ¬¬-

Todos los alumnos se habian reunido en el patio de la escuela. Gritaban, corrian y se mataban por todos lados, pero nadie se preguntaba seriamente cual era el motivo de la inexplicable reunion repentina.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Llevamos mas de 15 minutos esperando y los profesores no vienen!-

Miyako se impacientaba cada ves mas y ya no soportaba escuchar todo el bullicio proveniente de la multitud.

-Honestamente no creo soportar mucho tiempo mas, ¡aaahhh!!!-

Momoko esquiva un avión de papel que casi la mata XD.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Si nadie tiene nada mejor que hacer, me largo!-

Exclama Kaoru, molesta por la espera sin sentido.

-ATENCION, ATENCION!-

Se escucha la voz del director por un micrófono, todos se asombran. Es decir, ¿desde cuando tenian micrófono XD?.

-1,2,3 PROBANDO.. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!GRGZZGRZZ!!-

La distorsión de los parlantes era horrorosa, y todos los chicos comienzan a taparse los oidos adoloridos.

-¡¡¡Apaguen esa cosa!! ¡¡No esta matando!!-

-¡¡Mi oidos explotaran!!-

Se escuchan las quejas de los alumnos.

-Bueno, perdon por la pequeña distorsión. Les comunicare la razon del porque los hemos reunidos en el patio. Faltan 2 meses para el fin de curso, ¡y como todos los años se realizara el baile oficial de la escuela! Los alumnos ya han estado realizando los preparativos y sera dentro de 2 dias. Deben venir vestidos elegantes, ya que habra musica y baile. Aahh y mucha comida XD. Por cierto, como hemos tenido alguna que otra discusión por la eleccion de Principe y Princesa del baile, esta ves se elegira al azar. Cualquiera que se anote en la direccion podra serlo, se hara un sorteo y el que salga podria ser cualquiera que lo desee. Tengo muchas expectativas este año, los espero!-

Finaliza el director y se retira. Los chicos empezaron a regresar a sus respectivas aulas.

-¡¡Adoro los bailes de la escuela!! ¡¡Siempre he concurrido y me he divertido muchisimo!!-

-¿Siempre has concurrido? Yo el año anterior no pude venir porque estaba enferma, y bueno. Entre a esta escuela hace 2 años. ¡Pero esta ves nos divertiremos juntas, si dices que es tan fascinante, Miyako!-

-¡Por supuesto, Momoko! ¡Ademas podremos venir vestidas muy elegantes y con unos hermosos vestidos! ¡Y hasta bailar, es sencillamente grandioso!-

-See, genial ¬¬. Yo me enfermare ese dia, lo tengo planeado-

Miyako y Momoko detienen su paso y observan a Kaoru, intrigadas.

-Pero Kaoru, tu vendras con nosotras, ¿cierto?, ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!-

-¿Tu habias ido a los bailes de los años anteriores?-

Ella se incomoda un poco por la pregunta, pero responde desinteresada.

-En realidad, he faltado todas las veces que hicieron el baile. ¿Pero que tiene de malo?. Ustedes saben que odio este tipo de cosas, y nunca me pondre un estupido vestido ¬¬. ¿¡Estan locas?!-

-¡Vamos! ¡No puedes dejarnos solas!-

-¡Con nosotras la pasaras muy bien! ¡Te lo garantizo!-

-¡NUNCA! ¡NO ROMPERE MI TRADICION DE FALTAR SIEMPRE! … ademas tengo planes para ese dia…-

-¿¿Ahh si?? ¿Y cuales son esos planes ¬¬?-

Pregunta Momoko con muchas sospechas.

-Ehh… yo, pensaba.. bueno… ¡Que les importa!-

-¡No tienes planes! ¡Es solo una excusa para no ir!-

Le dice Miyako enojada.

-¡No pueden obligarme! ¡Es un pais libre!-

-OK, OK. Te propongo algo, Kaoru-

Sonriendo, Momoko se cruza de brazos y la observa muy confiada.

-No tengo intencion de aceptar la propuesta, no iria ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, ¡prefiero morir!-

-Solo escuchame… sera una apuesta muy divertida-

-¿De que hablas, Momoko?-

Le pregunta Miyako, bastante intrigada.

-Es sencillamente eso, una apuesta. Pero lo que te beneficia, Kaoru, es que tu la crearas.-

-¿¿Eehhh?? No entiendo..-

-Yo solo quiero que pasemos un buen rato juntas en el baile, sera genial y nunca lo olvidaremos… por eso nosotras dos estamos dispuestas a hacer lo que tu quieras con tal que vayas al baile. ¿Comprendes?-

-Ahh.. entiendo. Jajaja (risa perversa XD).. Lo que sea, ¿ahh??-

-¡Momoko! ¿Estas se..segura de lo que estas haciendo?.. ¿Y si es lago horrible?-

Miyako se asusta por la cara diabolica que habia puesto Kaoru.

-OK, acepto. Pero que conste que si no cumplen perfectamente con lo que yo diga, no ire al baile y todos seremos felices-

-Perfecto, dinos lo que quieres que hagamos-

-Mmmm.. ¡Ya se!.. esto sera para.. Miyako… muajajajajaja!!-

Ella se asusta y se oculta detrás de Momoko.

-¡Apuesto lo que sea a que no invitas a Makoto como pareja de baile XD!-

-¡¡¡¿QUE YO QUE??!!-

-Ella acepta con mucho gusto-

Dice Momoko, tomando la decisión por su amiga.

-¡Genial! ¡Que mañana lo invite en el recreo!... Y nosotras dos los observaremos de lejos para comprobar que no nos engañara-

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Lo que sea, menos eso!!-

-Bien, mañana en el recreo sin falta-

-Trato hecho-

Kaoru y Momoko se estrechan las manos, y Miyako lloraba como una condenada XD.

Al terminar el dia de clases, las chicas se despiden y cada una se dirige a su casa.

-Jajaja, esto sera fabuloso XD. Miyako puede ser la chica mas popular del mundo, y puede que todos quieran salir con ella, pero nunca se atreveria a pedirle al idiota numero 3 que salga con ella. Obviamente el idiota numero 1 es Kojiro ¬¬, y el numero 2 es Masaru. Como sea, aunque se arme de valor para hacerlo, Makoto se reira en su cara y le dira que no. Me da un poco de pena por la humillación que pasara, ¡Pero que rayos! ¡Me reire como nunca! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eso les pasa por querer obligarme a concurrir a ese estupido baile!-

Kaoru caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, mas que segura de que no iría al baile.

-No puedo creer que me hayas metido en algo tan espantoso T_T ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿No pensaste en el daño emocional que provocarias en mi? ¡Ahora tendre que hacer lo mas difícil del mundo y todo por tu culpa!-

Exclama Miyako tristemente. Ella caminaba junto con Momoko, aun no separaban sus caminos.

-Estas exagerando un poco XD. ¡Ademas piensa en la satisfacción de que Kaoru asista al baile con nosotras!. Se que ahora piensa que sera de lo peor, pero apuesto que se terminara divirtiendo al igual que nosotras. Lo que tienes que hacer no es tan malo, eres la chica mas deseada de toda la escuela. ¡No existen posibilidades de que te rechace!. Y luego tomaran una bebida y lo votaras como basura XD. ¡¡Despues todo sera genial!! ¡¡Piensa en las cosas positivas!!-

-Bueno… espero que sea como dices. Tienes razon, si me rechaza no sera el fin del mundo. Y estaremos junto con Kaoru en el baile, y usara un vestido XD!-

-¡Eso es! ¡Piensa en lo genial que sera!-

Ambas sonrien emocionadas, se despiden y se van a sus casas.

--

-¡Al fin llegamos! ¡Crei que moriria en el camino!-

-Si que vives lejos ¬¬. ¿Y vienes todos los dias caminando a la escuela?-

-Ajá! Aunque a mi no me parece tan lejos, lo hago siempre :-)-

Makoto deja pasar a su casa a Masaru y a Kojiro, sus padres no estaban, y aprovechando que estaba solo, invito a sus amigos para que se quedaran a dormir.

-¡Wooooww! ¡Tu habitación es gigante!-

Exclama Masaru asombrado. Kojiro observa que tenia una consola de video juegos.

-Ohh no… no me digas que es.. oh por Dios..Oh por Dios XD.. yo naci para jugar con esa consola, tu no lo entiendes.. ¡La necesito!-

-Ok, juega con ella si te hace tan feliz XD-

Le dice Makoto, entonces Kojiro se arroja de cabeza y la prende super emocionado.

-¿Quién lo diria? Tiene un lado sicótico XD-

Le comenta riendo Masaru, a Makoto.

-No me preguntes como, pero logre instalarle un tercer control, asi que podremos jugar los tres-

-¿Y que estamos esperando? ¡Juguemos hasta morir! ¡Jajajaja!-

Ambos se suman a Kojiro. Luego de un par de horas se aburren, comen y se acuestan en las camas, para hablar un rato.

-Ya puedo morir tranquilo… ese juego era todo lo que queria jugar en mi vida.-

Kojiro se estira satisfecho en su cama.

-Tu casa es genial, Makoto, deberiamos venir mas seguido-

Masaru bosteza perezosamente.

-Pueden venir cuando quieran, pero me gustaria conocer TU casa alguna ves-

-¿Mi.. mi casa?-

-Ahora que lo pienso nunca fuimos a tu casa, ¿Por qué?-

Pregunta Kojiro algo confundido.

-Mi.. mi casa es muy aburrida. Claro que vinieron, no tienen buena memoria XD-

-Yo tengo una excelente memoria ¬¬, es mas, cada ves que tocamos el tema de ir a tu casa, comienzas a hablar idioteces y cambias el tema-

-Makoto tiene razon, ¿Qué ocultas? ¿Drogas XD? Jajajaja-

Kojiro y Makoto rien.

-See, jaja ¬¬. Buenas noches-

-¡Espera! ¡No nos contestaste! ¡¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa mañana?!-

-¡¡¿Estan locos?! ¡Ni los sueñen!-

-¡¡¿Ayy y por que?!! ¡¡Ya vinieron a mi casa hace unos dias, ya conocimos la de Makoto, y solo falta la tuya!! ¡¡No puede ser tan mala!!-

Grita Kojiro comenzando a desesperarse.

-Ustedes no entienden, no es tan simple como parece. Si van se arrepentiran por el resto de sus vidas-

-¡Eres un exagerado! ¡¿Qué, esta embrujada o algo asi?!-

Pregunta Makoto sospechando.

-No… mucho peor… ¡Es algo tan horrible que ni siquiera puedo decírselos! ¡Asi que nunca iran a mi casa y punto final! ¡Buenas noches!-

-¡Masaru! Uffff, ¡Un dia te seguiremos y entraremos quieras o no!-

-¡Si, mas vale que te prepares para una visita sorpresa!-

-¡NNOOOOOOOO! ¡Basta! ¡Ademas aunque quiera que vengan no puedo!-

-¿¡Ehh?! ¿¡Y por que?!-

Preguntan sus dos amigos a la ves.

-Porque… emmm… dentro de 2 dias sera el graaan baile, y tenemos que prepararnos..-

Se hacen unos segundos de silencio.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajaja!-

-¡¿De que rayos se estan riendo?!-

-¡Eso no se lo creeria ni el mas idiota del mundo!-

Exclama Kojiro, riendo aun tentado.

-¡Y no trates de cambiarnos el tema! ¡El baile no tiene nada que ver con todo esto!-

Makoto intenta permanecer firme ante el tema inicial de la conversación.

-¡Yo no quiero cambiar el tema!.... aunque… ¿Ustedes iran?-

-Por supuesto que si :-)… ¡sera divertido!..-

Responde Makoto. Dioss, fue el primero en olvidarse del tema XD.

-Bueno, en mis anteriores escuelas nunca hubo un baile, no tengo idea de cómo sera. No puede ser tan malo, si ustedes van yo tambien-

Dice Masaru sin darle mucho interes.

-¡Habra mucha comida! ¡Sera genial! Ademas… como habra muchas personas quizas podamos hacer alguna, pequeñisima… broma.. ¿No crees, Masaru?-

-Jajajaja, en eso mismo estaba pensando. Todos estaran vestidos de forma muy elegante, talves deberiamos colocar una bomba en un pastel y hacer que estalle en la mitad del baile, ¡Todo el mundo lloraria y gritaria porque sus vestidos y trajes estaran arruinados! ¡jajaja!-

-¡No es una mala idea! ¿Qué opinas, Kojiro?-

Masaru y Makoto observan a Kojiro, él se sienta en la cama sin expresión alguna.

-Estas muy callado, ¿No crees que seria divertido?- Pregunta Masaru.

-¡Cuando vayamos todo se arruinara, jajaja! ¡Sera muy entretenido!-

Dice Makoto muy alegre.

-No cuenten conmigo- Kojiro lo dice seriamente y vuelve a acostarse.

-¿¡Que?! ¡Pero eres vital para nuestras travesuras! ¡No puedes faltar asi como asi!-

-No ire, no traten de convencerme. Odio los bailes y todo lo relacionado.- Contesta friamente a Masaru.

-¡No sera lo mismo sin ti! ¡Por favooooooor!-

Le suplica Makoto, pero parecia no haber caso.

-Pero… ¿¿Por qué no quieres ir?! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡No entiendo!-

-¿Por qué no podemos ir a tu casa?!-

-¿¿Ahh?? ¿¡Y..y eso que tiene que ver??-

-Exacto Masaru, si tu no quieres responder esa pregunta por razones misteriosas, yo no tengo por que responderles la razón de que no quiera ir al baile. ¡No voy y fin del asunto!-

-¡¡Eso es muy injusto! ¡¡Somos tus amigos, deberias decirnos la razon!!- Exclama Makoto enojado.

-¡¡NUNCA!!-

-Esta bien, se los dire, pero prometan no reirse…-

Masaru baja la cabeza, resignado. Ambos se sorprenden ya que rebelaria su gran secreto XD.

-Kojiro, juro por lo mas importante que tengo que se los dire, si tu nos dices primero por que no quieres ir al baile-

-¿¡Y como se que no es una vil trampa ¬¬?!-

-Confia en mi XD-

Masaru pone cara de angelito, y era tan falsa que hasta Makoto sospechaba de sus palabras XD.

-¡¡AAAyyy ya me tienen hartoo!!!!! ¡¡No quiero ir a ese estupido baile porque tendre que usar un maldito traje!!! ¡¡¿Yo con un traje??!! ¡¡¿Acaso estan locos??!! ¡¡No voy a ir nunca!!!!-

Makoto se asusta y retrocede, ya que lo habia gritado como un completo maniatico.

-AAhhh, con que era por eso… no es tan grave… XD-

-¿Y tu que estas esperando ¬¬? ¿¡No nos vas a decir tu secreto?!-

-Es obvio que no, estaba cruzando los dedos XD-

-¡¡¡GGGGGGRRRRR!! ¡¡¡Masaru!!!-

-¡Volviendo a lo de antes! ¡Usar un traje no es tan malo! No tienes que pensar en eso, la pasaremos super!! ¡Y si planeamos una broma a tiempo, sera super super super!!-

Intenta animarlos Makoto antes de que se maten uno con otro.

-¡¡Ya les dije que voy a ir, no me insistan mas, no quiero, no quiero!!! ¡¡No voy a hacerlo!! ¡¡Tendran que torturarme si quieren que vaya!!-

-Ya estamos progresando en la terapia de grupo XD, cada ves nos conocemos mas. A Kojiro no le gustan los trajes, la casa de Makoto es genial, y yo JAMAS EN MI VIDA los invitare a mi casa, perfecto-

-¡¿Progresando?! ¡No estamos progresando! ¡Kojiro tiene que venir con nosotros al baile! ¡Lo arrastraremos si es necesario!-

Exclama él, tratando de que Masaru entre en razon.

-Ok, faltan 2 dias, tenemos tiempo de convencerlo, ya se nos ocurrira algo- Dice Masaru, tranquilamente.

-¡Hola! ¡Estoy escuchando todo lo que dicen ¬¬! ¡No van a convencerme NUNCA!!-

-¡Eso veremos! ¡Muajajajajajaja!- Luego de discutir un rato, se duermen.

---


	2. Chapter 2

Al otro dia, en la escuela, habia llegado el gran momento. Era el recreo XD.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡no pueden obligarme!!! ¡¡¡Sueltame!!!!-

Momoko jalaba a Miyako, quien se aferraba fuertemente a una columna. Kaoru presenciaba la escena riendose a mas no poder.

-¡¡Pero tienes que hacerlo!! ¡¡Sino Kaoru no vendra al baile con nosotras!!-

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Por favor, ten misericordia!! ¡¡No me obligues a hacerlo!!-

-¡¡Miyako!! ¡¡Debes enfrentarlo de una ves!!! ¡¡Imaginate a Kaoru con un vestido!!-

Ella jala violentamente a Miyako y ella se suelta, cayendo arriba de Momoko.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Admitan su derrota! ¡No ire al baile! ¡Deja de torturar a la pobre condenada!-

-¡No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente!- Responde Momoko muy confiada.

-Miyako, no podemos dejar que Kaoru gane. Solo invitalo, no moriras en el intento-

-¿Pe..pero si dice que NO?? ¡Todo el mundo se reira de mi! ¡Tengo miedo!-

-¡Armate de valor y enfrentalo, Mi querida amiga! ¡Todo saldra bien, te lo aseguro!-

-Bien… alli voy..-

Miyako estaba muy nerviosa, y comienza a caminar hacia el patio, buscando con la mirada a Makoto. Kaoru se sorprende la ver que al fin se habia decidido e iria a enfrentar su destino XD.

-¿Nerviosa?- Le pregunta Momoko sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Po..por que tendria? ¡No le dira que si!-

-¡Sabes que no hay posibilidades que le diga que NO! ¡Ella es la chica mas anhelada de la escuela! ¡Makoto se rendira a sus pies! ¡Ahora vayamos para espiarlos desde lejos!-

Ella toma a Kaoru del brazo y tratan de seguirle el paso.

-Bueno… puede ser que haya faltado a clases.. ¡En que estoy pensando, si lo vi en clases!... ¡Quiero morir!-

Miyako caminaba temblando, ni siquiera ella sabia porque estaba tan nerviosa, si cada ves que rechazaba a los chicos que le confesaban su amor, lo hacia muy tranquilamente. En ese momento pudo comprender que era mas facil rechazarlos con una sonrisa, que armarse de valor para confesar sus sentimientos. Se habia puesto en el lugar de todos ellos por primera ves. Aunque en esta oportunidad no tenia que confesarle nada, solo era una invitacion sin malas intenciones! No tenia porque estar tan asustada por la minima posibilidad de ser rechazada. No era una situación de vida o muerte.

-¡¡Alli esta!!-

Pìensa horrorizada al verlo, estaba junto con Masaru y Kojiro, sentados en una mesa en el patio. Comienza a respirar agitadamente y da unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo… tengo que enfrentar mi temor al rechazo.. ¡Tengo que ir!-

Respira profundo y camina rapidamente hacia él.

-Lo de anoche estuvo muy bueno. Lastima que hasta ahora no se me ocurrio ninguna manera de convencer a Kojiro para que asista al baile.. ¡Seria mas facil si aceptaras por las buenas!-

Le replica Masaru a Kojiro.

-Uffff, ¿Cuántas veces tendre que repetírselos? ¡¡No voy a ir!- Contesta frustrado.

-Chicos.. ¿Es mi imaginación o… ella viene hacia nosotros?-

Ambos se extrañan por la pregunta de Makoto, giran y logran ver que Miyako venia hacia ellos.

-¿Qué quiere "esa" ahora?- Pregunta Masaru, con superioridad.

Ella llega, y los tres la miran con desprecio, cualquiera se pondría mas nervioso de lo normal ante sus miradas.

-¿Ma..Makoto?.. ¿Podria hablar un segundo contigo?-

Él se extraña, mira a sus amigos y ellos se encogen de hombros.

-Bueno..- Se levanta y la sigue.

-¡Mira eso! ¡Y tu que creias que no se atreveria! ¡¡Espero que estes pensando en el vestido que llevaras para el baile!-

Dice Momoko sintiendo la victoria muy cerca.

-¡Callate! ¡Aun no ha aceptado!! ¡No le dira que SI nunca!!-

Kaoru comenzaba a asustarse, si aceptaba estaba muerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Makoto, despreocupado.

-Bue..bueno…tenia que ..que decirte algo.. es sobre el baile de la escuela..-

-Ahh.. ¿Y que querias decirme?-

-¡¡Como puede estar tan calmado y yo muriendome por dentro!!- Piensa ella, nerviosa.

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?-

Dice rapidamente antes de morir de un infarto por los nervios. Se produce un largo e incomodo silencio. Makoto no se sorprende, no la mira a los ojos, no responde, no hace nada! Solo parecia pensar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿Por qué no responde? ¿Si? ¿No?.. ¡No es muy complicado! ¡Si me rechaza que lo haga rapido para no poder sentir el dolor!-

Él gira su cabeza y la mira fijamente.

-Me respondera… SI, NO, SI , NO..-

-¿Por qué?-

Ella se cae de espaldas ante sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! ¡¡¿No vas a rechazarme de una ves?!-

-¿Rechazarte? Claro que no, solo me preguntaba porque quieres ir conmigo, es decir, todo el mundo piensa que eres hermosa y la mas linda de la escuela.. podrias tener a quien quieras, ¿Por qué conmigo?-

Ella nunca lo habia pensado de esa manera, nunca habia pensado que él responderia de esa forma.

-Yo… queria ir contigo porque.. eeeh… me parece que eres simpatico.. y ademas…-

-¿Yo? ¿No recuerdas por lo que pasamos? ¡Soy Boomer! ¡Casi te mato en la ultima pelea, "Burbujita".. jeje.-

-¡Ayy esta bien!! ¡¡Sere completamente honesta contigo!! Les dije a mis amigas que tu ya habias aceptado ser mi pareja.. ¿Ahora entiendes?-

-Eso es mas creible… ahora, ¿Quién te dice que aceptare? ¡No tengo intencion de estar con…-

Y en ese instante, Makoto piensa en un plan, en una travesura diabolica XD.

-Muy bien, acepto-

-¿¡Que?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!-

-¡Claro! ¡Sera un honor! ¡No todos los dias tu pareja de baile es una super heroina!-

-Bueno, no todos los dias tu pareja de baile es un super villano… ¡Da igual! ¡Nos vemos en el baile! ¡Adios!-

-¡Adios!-

Miyako se retira caminando, suspira en el camino. Se habia sacado todo el peso del mundo. Y lo mejor era que… ¡Habia aceptado y no habia pasado vergüenza! .

-¿Qué te dijo esa tonta ¬¬?- Pregunta Masaru con asco.

-Ya tengo pareja de baile :-) -

Kojiro escupe la bebida que estaba tomando XD.

-¿¡QUE TU QUE?!-

-¡Tengo pareja de baile! ¡¿No es genial?!-

-Ya, de enserio, ¿que te dijo? XD-

Vuelve a preguntar Masaru. Makoto baja la mirada y comienza a reir en silencio.

-Si que da miedo.. jajaja- Dice Kojiro al verlo.

-No lo hago porque quiero… voy a humillarla públicamente en el baile, se me ocurrio una linda broma. ¡Aprendera que nunca debio haber invitado a un Rowdyruff Boy!!-

-¡Eres perverso! ¡Me encanta tu doble personalidad, colega XD! ¡Y ademas es la perfecta excusa!-

-¿Excusa?-

-¡Si, excusa! ¡No te puedes perder la broma de Makoto, Kojiro! ¡Tienes que estar presente asi nos reimos de esa supertonta!-

-¿¡Creen que ire solo para presenciar la mejor broma de sus vidas… y que me perdere de un acontecimiento que jamas en mi vida podre volver a presenciar, hasta que venga el proximo baile…. Y que todo el mundo hablara de ello y yo no podre opinar porque no estuve ahí para verlo y me sentire excluido del mundo porque no vere como todos se rien de esa tonta?..-

-¡¡AJÁ XD!!-

-Poniendolo asi… me hacen dudar un poco.. ¡pero eso no significa que yo vaya a…!-

-¡¡Aceptalo, tienes que ir o sino, no presenciaras la super broma mortal!-

Exclama Makoto felizmente.

-Es que… yo… n..no se… no quiero… pero si me pierdo la broma… ¡Es muy difícil!-

-¡Vamos! ¡No sera tan horrible! ¡Acepta! ¡Acepta!- Insiste Masaru.

-Esta bien… pero vere la broma y me largare, ¿Entendido?-

-¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!-

--

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!-

Grita Kaoru al escuchar lo dicho por Miyako, él habia aceptado y ahora ella debia concurrir al baile, tal y como lo habia prometido.

-¡¡Lo hiciste! ¡Te dije que no seria tan malo!! ¡¡Ahora Kaoru nos acompañara!!¡¡Esto no puede ser mas genial!!-

Momoko y miyako se abrazan y saltan muy contentas. Y obviamente Kaoru se hundia en un mar de depresion.

-¡Esta tarde vengan a mi casa! ¡Tengo una infinidad de vestido que he diseñado yo misma! ¡Les prestare toda la ropa que necesiten!-

Dice Miyako muy emocionada. Momoko asiente muy alegre.

-Por favor… tengan compasión… no quiero usar un vestido…-

Dice Kaoru, suplicando con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-¡Es tarde! ¡Ya no puedes suplicar nada! ¡En la casa de Miyako después de la escuela! ¡Sera fantastico!-

Exclama Momoko finalmente. El timbre suena, y los chicos vuelven a clases. Al final del dia, todos los alumnos hablaban del tan ansiado baile y lo esperaban con muchas expectativas. Se haria a la noche, tipo 9pm.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente… ¡Era en gran dia!!!!.

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando… ¿¡Que estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¡Tengo que escapar como sea!!-

-¡Calmate Kaoru ¬¬! ¡¿No estas emocionada?... Me parece raro que Miyako no haya llegado aun, pero no es necesario que estes tan nerviosa. Ademas ese vestido te queda genial XD-

-¡¡CALLATE!! ¡¡TE ODIO POR OBLIGARME A VENIR Y POR OBLIGARME A USAR UN…. UN…!-

-¡Pero te queda genial en todo sentido! ¡Seria grandioso que utilizaras este tipo de ropa siempre! ¡Te favorece mucho!-

-Cierra… la boca… Momoko ¬¬…-

-Es..esta bien… no mencionare nada relacionado durante todo el baile, porque creo que te hace enojar.. XD-

-Naaaaa, debe ser tu imaginación ¬¬-

-¡AAyyy mira esa mesa!! ¡¡Esta llena de dulces!!! ¡¡Tenemos que ir, aunque sea hasta que llegue Miyako!!-

-¿Acaso solo viniste para comer tu malditos dul…?-

Momoko la toma del brazo y se la lleva rapidamente hacia la mesa dulce. Antes de poder terminar la frase. El dia habia llegado, y ya estaban en el baile. Aunque todavía era temprano y las puertas de la escuela estaban abiertas para seguir recibiendo a las personas que iban llegando de a poco.

Bueno, Kaoru tenia puesto un vestido negro, era corto. Y Momoko un vestido rosa, largo. De a poco, el lugar se iba llenando de gente, y todo el mundo hablaba hasta morir.

-¡Hey! ¡Makoto! ¡Por aquí!-

Kojiro habia llegado hace rato, y observa a Makoto que parecia estar algo perdido entre la multitud, apenas entrando a la escuela. Lo saluda con la mano y él se da cuenta y se dirige hacia él.

-Al fin llegas, mas vale que lo que hagas sea bueno-

Makoto sonrie alegremente, y en ese momento logra ver con mas detalles como estaba vestido Kojiro.

-¡¡Rayos!! ¡¡Esto es increíble, jaja!! ¡¡Nunca te hubiera imaginado con ese tipo de ropa XD!!-

Él lo mira con ganas de matarlo, y su amigo se asusta y retrocede.

-¡¿Y como te crees que iba a venir vestido a un maldito baile, al cual tu y el otro idiota me obligaron a venir?!!-

-Bue..bueno, no te enojes tanto… si te hace sentir mejor, no te queda tan mal XD.. ¿Qué es un traje en estos dias?, jeje.-

-Makoto ¬¬… Ufff, mejor no digas nada. ¿Y tu que vas a hacer con tu "parejita de baile"? ¿Trajiste lo necesario para jugarle una broma pesada?-

-¡Es obvio que si! … pero sera un secreto, lo mejor es que lo presencies tu mismo. Su humillación sera después de las 12am-

-¿Y por que?.... ¡¡Espera, espera!! ¡¿Lo estas haciendo para que me quede en todo el baile ¬¬?!!-

-Noo, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir eso XD?, si solo soy un lindo angelito… ¡Que quiere humillar a esa maldita estupida!-

-No tienes nada de angelito XP-

-Ya no importa, por lo que he visto, no ha llegado aun. Apenas la vea, ire con ella y la tendre que distraer hasta esa hora. No sera muy complicado. jajajajaja-

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Por lo menos me reire como nunca!... creo que ahí viene Masaru-

Un chico con un traje castaño oscuro se les acerca a lo lejos.

-¿¿Qué onda?? ¿¿Llegaron hace mucho??-

-No, hace unos minutos-

-¡Makoto! No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero ese traje te hace mas… maduro XD-

-Jajaja, no bromees, viejo XD-

-¡Y Kojiro! ¡En mi vida hubiera pensado que te colocarias un traje XD! ¡No te queda para nada mal!-

-Callate ¬¬.. estoy usando este estupido traje porque me obligaron a venir, mas vale que lo que hagan valga la pena. Porque yo no tengo ninguna intencion de colaborar con ustedes, solo observare. Esta ropa me quita toda la energia y vitalidad-

-¡¡Ay solo es un estupido traje ¬¬!!-

-Exacto. Un estupido traje XP- Contesta Kojiro, frustrado.

-Creo que ya es hora, debo irme. La proxima ves que me vean se estaran muriendo de la risa por la broma que hare!!-

Makoto se retira caminando. A lo lejos se observa que Miyako entraba al salon, bastante apurada. Masaru sonrie maliciosamente y lo saluda con la mano. Kojiro lo observa de reojo y lo saluda sin muchas ganas.

-¡Perdon por llegar tarde!, es que bueno… pasaron muchas cosas, jeje.. ¡¡Oh por Dios, Kaoru XD!!-

Exclama Miyako al ver a su amiga, ella se sonroja y le desvia la mirada, molesta.

-¡¿No te lo dije?! ¡Ese vestido le queda genial!! ¡En especial porque tu lo hiciste!!-

-¡Es fantastico!, Pero no me lo imaginaba de esa manera, es que ayer solo se lo llevo y se nego a probárselo. ¡Es perfecto!-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Yo sabia que era el indicado! ¡Por eso se lo recomende!-

Dice Momoko alegremente.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar otro comentario sobre mi estupido vestido, les juro que voy a gritar!-

De pronto, alguien le toca la espalda a Miyako por detrás. Ella gira, y se sorprende al ver a Makoto, sonriendole inocentemente.

-¡Al fin llegas! Te estaba esperando :-) -

-Ma..Makoto.. ¿Desde cuando….?-

Kaoru nota que ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa, otra vez XD. Rie para sus adentros y se le acerca al oido.

-Tienes que cumplir tu palabra… jejeje, ¡Asi que disfruta de tu pareja!-

Ella empuja a Miyako, toma a Momoko y se la lleva corriendo para dejarlos solos.

-Tus amigas se ven lindas con esos vestidos… en especial Kaoru, jejej.-

-Jajaja, ella no queria venir, pero se que se terminara divirtiendo. Nos costo mucho convencerla-

-Se como se siente, nosotros tuvimos que rogarle a Kojiro que venga. ¡El tonto no queria asistir porque no queria usar un traje! Jajaja. ¿No te parece gracioso?-

-¿Y me lo dices a mi? Tuvimos que suplicarle a Kaoru que viniera y se negaba rotundamente porque no queria usar un vestido. Jajaja. Si no discutieran siempre, apuesto que se llevarían bien-

-Tienes razon. ¿Y que opinas de nosotros?-

-¿Nosotros? ¿Qué hay con nosotros?-

-No discutimos nunca.. ¿Eso significa que nos llevamos bien?-

-Bueno… no discutimos, pero ni siquiera nos hablamos.. ademas ni creas que olvide lo de la cafeteria ¬¬-

-Que sincera! Jajaja! Eso me encanta! Si no fuera por eso, creo que podriamos ser amigos..-

-¿Amigos?.. ¿no te estas olvidando de lo que me dijiste ayer? ¿Boomer?-

-Claro que no lo olvido, Burbuja. Pero ahora no somos ni héroes ni villanos. Somos normales… ¿No crees?-

Ella se queda pensativa, él solo vuelve a sonreir.

-Supongo que tienes razon, pero no puedo confiar en ti. Por eso no podemos ser amigos-

-Me conformo con que me dirijas la palabra, sino este baile sera muy aburrido-

Miyako sonrie ironicamente, Makoto rie.

-Por cierto.. ¿que es eso que traes en la mano?-

Él alza una pequeña caja, envuelta en una bolsa.

-Un regalo para ti … pero es sorpresa..-

--

A todo esto, los chicos estaban charlando tranquilamente. Pero entonces, Masaru le dirige la mirada a Kojiro, toma aire y se decide a hablar.

-Creo que es el momento de decirtelo, mi querido Kojiro-

-¿Mmmm? ¿De que hablas?-

-Hice algo malo, y tal vez me arrepienta porque estoy seguro que me mataras cuando lo sepas, y luego del baile XD-

-¿Masaru?... ¡Me estas asustando! ¿¡Que rayos hiciste?!-

-Aunque creo que valdra la pena, jeje. Ahora veras-

El micrófono se enciende, se escucha una distorsión.

-1, 2, 3, PROBANDO, PROBANDO-

-¿Y ahora que demonios quiere ese director molesto? ¡Esa distorsión nos va a terminar matando!-

Dice Kaoru, comiendo un postre de la mesa dulce.

-Kaoru… tengo que decirte algo… pero lo mas seguro es que el director lo anuncie en este preciso momento..- Momoko sonrie un poco asustada.

-¿¿De que estas hablando??-

-Bueno, no fue solo idea mia, Miyako se unió al plan. Dijo que te lo merecias por hacerla sufrir tanto por lo de Makoto… y antes de que preguntes algo… no sera tan malo.. ¡Es mas! ¡Ni siquiera deberias preocuparte!-

-Mo..Momoko… espero que no sea lo que estoy imaginando. Porque sino, estas bien muerta ¬¬…-

-AHORA LES ANUNCIARE QUIEN SERA ELEGIDO COMO PRINCESA Y PRINCIPE DEL BAILE… LA GANADORA DEL SORTEO ES… KAORU MATSUBARA DEL TERCER AÑO..! ¡UN APLAUSO PARA ELLA!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOOOYY A MATARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Kaoru se enfurece y se llena de rabia, se lanza hacia Momoko, pero justo en ese instante, un reflector la ilumina desde arriba, y todo el mundo la observa.

Ella se queda petrificada ante sus miradas y no reacciona.

-Lo siento Kaoru, es decir.. Princesa XD!-

Le dice Momoko, saludándola con la mano. Algunas personas la arrastran hacia el escenario, a pesar de su resistencia, y la obligan a subir.

-Este… es el peor… dia de mi vida….-

Piensa, horrorizada, y observando a todo el mundo desde el escenario.

-Jajaja, pobre desgraciada XD..- Murmura Kojiro, al verla tan asustada en frente de todo el mundo.

-Y EL GANADOR PARA SER PRINCIPE ES… KOJIRO KAMIYA DEL TERCER AÑO!!-

---


	4. Chapter 4

-Te anote para ser principe del baile-

Dice Masaru rapidamente, esperando lo peor. Kojiro se sorprende a morir y no reacciona, pero poco a poco, una ira asesina lo invade y lo carcome.

-¡¡Considerate hombre muerto, maldito hijo de…!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Pero la luz del reflector lo ilumina y todos lo observan y aplauden. Todo el mundo lo empuja para que suba al escenario.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!-

-Talvez estuve mal, pero… sabia que valdria la pena con ver tu cara XD, jaja. Esa fue la gran broma que planeaba-

Kojiro y Kaoru estaban frente a frente. Los dos se miran, no podian aceptar que todo eso estaba sucediendo. Estaban asustados y aturdidos, no podian pronunciar palabras.

-Quiero morir…- Murmura Kojiro con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-¿Y tu crees que estoy muy feliz con esto?.. ¡No pienso bailar contigo! Debes ser pesimo..-

-¡¡Ya callate!! ¡¡Es obvio que tu debes apestar!! Y por cierto.. ¿Tu, con un vestido?! Jajajaja!-

-¡¡Cierra la boca!! ¡¡Tu estas usando un ridiculo traje y yo no lo estoy criticando!!-

-¿¿¡Ahh si?!! ¡Ahora veras, pedazo de…!-

-¡QUE EMPIECE EL BAILE!-

Grita el director muy emocionado. Los dos se alarman, y como el gran reflector los enfoca y todos los miran, se toman las manos con asco y comienzan a bailar.

-Si no fuera porque todo el mundo no esta mirando, saldria corriendo como una condenada ¬¬-

-¿Y me lo dices a mi?..-

-¡¡Ouchh!!!! ¡¡Me pisaste!!-

- Perdon, perdon, es que yo nunca he…-

-¿Bailado el vals? Era de esperarse..-

-¡¡Ayy si!! ¡¡Por qué lo has de bailar siempre, Princesita!! ¡¡Jajajaja!!-

-¡¡Callate, maldito idiota!!-

-¡¡No, tu callate!!! ¡¡Estupida, engreida!!-

Ambos notan que todo el mundo vuelve a mirarlos feo. Se avergüenzan y se callan. Vuelven a bailar en silencio.

-Tengo que admitir… que no lo haces tan mal…- Murmura débilmente Kaoru.

-Tu.. tu tampoco..-

Ambos habian perdido la vergüenza de sostenerse las manos, estaban concentrados en bailar y no equivocarse. No se dirigian la mirada directamente.

-Sus manos… estan tan frias… su piel es tan palida… parece que estoy bailando con un cadaver XD, eso me da escalofrios. Siempre me molesta y discutimos por todo… aunque hoy las cosas son diferentes. ¿Quién iba a pensar que estaríamos bailando el vals en este tipo de situación incomoda?.. yo no lo creo, me cuesta creerlo.. hoy parece diferente, cualquiera que lo viera en esta situación y lo sintiera, diria que es un buen chico. Vestido de forma elegante y bailando, nadie diria que es un chico problema…cualquiera pensaria que es… lindo… sus ojos reflejan calma. Serenidad. Y en el fondo ternura. ¿Me pregunto como sera realmente?.. ¿Alguien sabra como es su verdadera personalidad?, es decir, no creo que sea violento las 24 horas del dia. Eso me intriga… me atrae, me gusta… Jajajajaja.. ¿En que estoy pensando? ¡Es asqueroso y despreciable!… solo me estoy dejando llevar por su apariencia actual.. porque ahora parece un chico normal… alguien bueno..-

-Es la primera ves que la veo con algo femenino XD… dejando de lado esa estupida ropa de PPGZ. Siempre esta vestida como un chico y eso no deja mucho a la imaginación. Y siempre discutimos, peleamos, competimos, y nos matamos por lo que sea…. Aunque ahora me siento raro… es una sensacion extraña. Sus manos estan calidas.. siento su respiración.. me gusta esta sensación. Nunca la habia visto de esta manera, es linda, me gusta. Ese vestido la hace hermosa.. Bu..bueno.. Si me pongo a pensar… ¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste?... soy un ser humano, ¿No es asi?.. Tengo sentimientos, es decir, no soy violento las 24 horas del dia.. y honestamente, ella no se ve agresiva y resentida en este momento. Se ve frágil, sus ojos transmiten armonia. Quizas por eso siempre la peleo, porque quiero llamar su atención de alguna manera. Porque me gusta un poco, jeje. Igual sigue siendo odiosa y testaruda, debo estar loco para que me guste XP-

Ellos estaban pensando y pensando. Se miran al mismo tiempo y se sorprenden, se sonrojan y se desvian las miradas, timidamente. De pronto, comienza a sonar la cancion mas romantica del mundo.

-Que loco, ¿No te parece?, nos obligaron a subir y estamos bailando desde hace rato, nosotros dos, los que nos odiamos- Dice Kojiro, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-See, es verdad, ¿Quién pensaria que esto se prolongaria tanto?. Estamos juntos, Principe y Princesa del baile. Uuuuffffff-

Los dos vuelven a mirarse detenidamente. Kaoru se sonroja y sujeta sus manos fuertemente.

-No puede gustarme este maniatico XP..- piensa nerviosa.

Alza su mano y corre el cabello que tapaba su ojo, muy delicadamente. Queria ver sus ojos de forma completa. Kojiro se sonroja y retrocede muy nervioso.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- pregunta murmurando.

-Se… que siempre peleamos… pero tengo dudas… me gustaria saber como eres en verdad...-

-…. No eres mi amiga, ni siquiera te conozco. Mis amigos tampoco. ¿Por qué tendria que abrirme contigo?-

Él tenia razon, y ella se da cuenta de lo absurdo de sus dudas.

-Jaja, no se en que estaba pensando. Somos enemigos, ¿no es asi?. No tiene sentido que me cuentes sobre tu vida. Tu me odias y yo tambien a ti… asi sera por siempre..-

Kaoru baja la mirada sonriendo, y siendo consciente de sus palabras. Kojiro la mira, no sabia que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero sin pensarlo, le toma el rostro con una mano, provocando que sus miradas se choquen nuevamente. Los dos sentian dudas, cierran sus ojos y se besan.

-¡¡¿¿Ehhh????!!- Exclama Masaru, al observar la situación perfectamente.

-¡¡Imposible!!- Grita Momoko al verlos.

-Yo sabia que los noviecitos se reconciliarían XD- dice un profesor que caminaba por ahí.

-¿Me podrias decir por que quieres regalarme algo?-

Miyako estaba confundida. Makoto no se esperaba esa pregunta, pensaba que lo aceptaria y ya.

-Porque… eeeeh… quiero hacer las pases contigo, se que me odias porque te jugue una broma en la cafeteria. Pero me di cuenta de que estuvo mal, ¿entiendes?-

-Mmmmmm. Creo que si.-

-Maldicion… esta tonta es demasiado ingenua.. creo que hasta me da lastima que acepte el regalo y explote en su cara.. manchandola completamente de esa masa pegajosa que hice con mucho esfuerzo… y con los restos de la comida de el buffet XD, jajajajajaja-

-¿Sabes?... el traje que llevas puesto se me hace familiar, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-

Interrumpe ella sus pensamientos.

-Ehhh… no lo compre, mi madre es… diseñadora de ropa, y experimenta conmigo XP-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooo puede ser ciertooooo!!!!!!-

Ella se maravilla ante su respuesta, porque el sueño de su vida era ser diseñadora.

-¿¿Que pasa??? ¿¿Qué dije??-

-¡Yo quiero ser diseñadora de ropa cuando sea mayor! ¡Es el sueño de mi vida!-

-¿¿De verdad??.. ¡Vaya!, ella lo hace desde hace muchos años y es muy popular en ese ámbito. Y me ha enseñado muchas cosas-

-¡La costura del traje es excelente!-

-¡Si!... nunca habia hablado de esto con nadie. Creo que mi madre podria enseñarte un par de cosas, eso te ayudaria mucho-

-¡Seria estupendo!.. ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste a tus amigos?-

-Son chicos, estas cosas no les debe interesar.. yo tampoco soy un fanatico, pero es imposible no aprender nada de ropa si tienes una diseñadora en casa-

-Jejeje, yo creo que es genial.. cuentame mas!-

Makoto ya no estaba concentrado en la broma, y se entretuvo con el tema de conversación.

Kaoru y Kojiro se separan y se miran. Él esta sin palabras, gira hacia su derecha y se asusta. Ella lo nota y mira hacia la izquierda, estaba pasmada, y se horroriza al ver lo mismo que él.

TODO EL MUNDO los estaba viendo fijamente, y murmuraban, y se reian, y se asombraban preguntandose, ¿WTFFF??. Los dos vuelven a mirarse, y se dan cuenta de la horrible estupidez que habian cometido.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE ACABAMOS DE HACER!!!!???-

Gritan ambos a la ves. Se separan y toman caminos diferentes, empujan a toda las personas para salir de ahí como sea.

-¡Ko.. Kojiro!! ¡¡Espera!!-

Intenta frenarlo Masaru, cuando pasaba al lado suyo, lo sostiene del brazo, y él se suelta violentamente.

-¡¡Tu!! ¡¡Todo esto es tu culpa!! ¡¡Tu y el otro estupido me obligaron a venir!! ¡¡Te odio, nunca te volvere a considerar mi amigo!! ¡¡Eres un imbecil!!-

Exclama seriamente. Masaru se sorprende y lo deja ir, atonito por sus palabras.

-Creo que me excedí… ni modo..-

Se da la vuelta y se sirve un vaso de ponche (perdon por la expresión, pero le chupo bien un huevo XD).

-¡¡Kaoru!! ¡¡Por favor, no te vayas!!-

Le suplica Momoko, muy arrepentida de todo lo que habia echo, cuando ella pasaba a su costado.

-¡Mas les vale que tu y Miyako no vuelvan a dirigirme la palabra! ¡Me hicieron pasar la vergüenza mas grande de mi vida, no se los perdonare!-

Y sale corriendo hacia fuera.

-Kaoru… lo siento… nunca pense que esto pasaria ..- Murmura casi llorando.

-Tengo que hablar con Miyako, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para arreglar todo esto!-

Intenta observar a la multitud para localizarla con la vista, y la encuentra. Estaba riendose y disfrutando muy a gusto la conversación con Makoto.

-¡No es tiempo de hacer esas cosas! ¡Hay que hacer algo por Kaoru!-

Ella camina hacia ellos, pero se detiene pensando..

-Aunque… se ven muy felices juntos… no quiero arruinarle la noche a nadie mas… soy muy mala amiga..-

Baja la mirada, melancólicamente, y se retira para sentarse en alguna mesa, sola.

-Esto se esta volviendo muy aburrido… ¿deberia decirle a Makoto que Kojiro salio huyendo y nos odia con todas sus fuerzas?... Naaaa, creo que esta muy distraido..-

Masaru mira la escena desde lejos.

-Cualquiera diria que se olvido se su plan y que se dejo llevar por esa tonta… espero que no sea asi XP…-

--


	5. Chapter 5

En las afueras de la escuela, hacia mucho frío, porque era de noche.

Kaoru estaba sentada contra un arbol. Repasando la situación mentalmente, una y otra ves.

-¿Por qué lo hice?- Murmura suspirando.

-Todos los chicos me vieron, van a burlarse de mi hasta que… sea vieja.. ¿¡Por que?!.. en medio del baile, con él… ¡¡Lo pero de todo es que fue con él!!... No entiendo que fue lo que paso… ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!, nunca tendria que haber venido, ni dejarme convencer.. ni nada. Me odio.. lo odio a él por haberlo echo, y a mi por no haberme resistido. Quisiera estar muerta, la escuela entera hablara sobre mi por semanas, yo… junto con el busca pleitos mas buscado de 7 escuelas… No puedo creerlo..-

Baja la cabeza, a punto de llorar.

Kojiro estaba sentado en el pasto, queria volver a su casa. Pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacerlo.

-Yo habia confiado en Masaru… ¿Por qué lo hice?.. ¿Por qué senti que era un amigo de verdad?.. creo que debi seguir mi propio consejo, no confiar en nadie.. soy un perfecto idiota. Merezco morir. ¡¡Ademas lo hice con ella!! ¡¡Con ella!! ¡¡Mi enemiga mortal!!.. aunque en ese momento me hubiera gustado… ¡¡Nunca hubiera estado tan loco como para besarme con alguien en medio de un baile en el cual todo el mundo estaba pendiente de nosotros!!!.. soy una basura, no soy nada. Ya no tengo a nadie. Volvere a estar solo, como antes. Creo que es mejor, así nada de esto vuelve a pasar.-

Se acurruca y esconde su rostro.

--

-¿¡CON QUE DE AHÍ VIENE TODO ESE ESCANDALO DE MUSICA QUE NO ME DEJA ES PAZ??!! ¡¡ARRGGHH, ESOS MALDITOS HUMANOS RUIDOSOS!!! ¡¡LES ENSEÑARE UNA LECCION PARA QUE SE CALLEN DE UNA MALDITA VES!!!-

Un temblor sacude el patio de la escuela, y nadie de adentro se habia dado cuenta por la musica alta.

-¿¿Qué demonios esta pasando??!!-

Kaoru se levanta alerta. Observa su alrededor, y se asombra al ver un gran robot que se acercaba lentamente hacia la escuela, desde lo lejos.

-Esto no puede ser bueno ¬¬. ¿¡No puede dejarnos descanzar ni un segundo?!-

Piensa enojada, Mojo se acercaba para destruirlo todo.

Kojiro se levanta al notar el temblor, busca con la mirada al causante y observa al robot. Corre para acercarse. Entonces ambos se encuentran, y se miran a lo lejos. Ella baja la mirada, ¡no queria verlo nunca mas por el resto de su vida!. Y él, no sabia que decir, o como actuar.

-¡¡¡QUITENSE MOCOSOS ODIOSOS, O SINO LOS VOLARE JUNTO CON ESTA INSOPORTABLE ESCUELA!!-

-¿¿MAMA ¬¬??-

Mojo se sorprende al ver un chico muy familiar abajo.

-¡Tu… tu eres uno de mis chicos! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya no importa… si quieres destruye la escuela. Por lo menos asi tendran de algo mas importante de que hablar..- Dice tristemente.

Kaoru sale corriendo para ocultarse y transformarse.

-¡¡BELLOTA!!-

Grita en posición de pelea, y vuela a toda velocidad hacia Mojo.

-¡¡¿Qué??!! ¿¿¡De donde saliste, entometida?!!- Exclama Mojo furioso.

-¡Eso es lo que menos importa! ¡Se que quieres destruir la escuela y no te lo permitire!-

-¿Por qué no lo dejas?-

Ella observa a Kojiro confundida.

-¿¡Estas loco?! ¡Todos nuestros amigos estan adentro! ¡Se podrian hacer mucho daño!-

-¿Amigos?... yo no tengo amigos..-

Bellota se queda pensativa, y alza su gran martillo hacia Mojo.

-Se que lo que nos hicieron fue horrible.. ¡Pero no merecen ser castigados de esta manera!.. ¡Hay que salvar la escuela!-

-¡¡NI CREAS QUE PODRAS VENCERMNE SOLA!!-

Mojo la golpea fuertemente con el puño de su robot, y ella es estrellada contra el piso.

Kojiro se sorprende y observa la situación sin hacer nada.

-¡¡Las destruire una por una si es necesario, Muajajajajajajajja! ¡Y tu!! ¡¡Transformate y ayudame a hacer el mal (?)!!-

Mojo comienza a brillar por los rayos Z negros, y señala a Kojiro.

-¡¿Por qué tendria que hacerte caso?! ¡No eres mi…-

De repente, él siente un dolor extraño y cae de rodillas al suelo. Comienza a emanar un intenso resplandor oscuro.

-¿¡Que rayos me estas haciendo?!-

-¡Yo no hago nada! ¡Tu eres el que se siente vulnerable ante el poder maligno de los rayos Z!-

-Solo hay una manera de remediarlo…-

Kojiro se levanta y lo observa muy decidido, entonces comienza transformarse.

-¡¡BUTCH!!-

Y se coloca en posición ofensiva.

-¡¡Ahora veras maldito mono!!-

Grita Bellota y golpea al robot con su martillo, pero este contraataca y vuelve a golpearla, haciéndola caer violentamente, destruyendo unos arboles. Ella se intenta levantar, frotandose la cabeza. Pero cuando menos se lo espera Mojo esta a punto de aplastarla. Butch la empuja 2 segundos antes y ambos caen tirados al suelo.

-¡¡Oye!! ¿¡Que se supone que haces?!-

Pregunta Mojo muy enojado. Butch se levanta y le saca la lengua.

-¡No dejare que destruyas la escuela XP!!-

Y un calcetín se estrella en la cara de Mojo..

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! ¡¡Que ascooo!!!!!!-

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?- Pregunta Bellota, desconfiaba demasiado.

-No se…. Creo que tienes algo de razon, no merecen morirse XD..-

-¡¡No tengo idea que se te cruzo por la cabeza!! ¡¡Pero no dejare que me detengan!!!-

Mojo comienza a atacarlos nuevamente con su robot.

--

Masaru deja caer el vaso de bebida, y este se quiebra por completo. Sentia que algo no andaba bien, y la sensación del poder oscuro era cercana.

-Pero… no puede ser…-

Observa hacia atrás, logra ver a Makoto con Miyako, no pasaba nada, él estaba normal..

-Entonces debe ser… Kojiro!-

Piensa exaltado, no mide las consecuencias y se dirige hacia ambos.

-¡¡Y me dijo que combinaba con mis ojos!! ¿¡Puedes creerlo?!! ¡Jajajajaja!-

-¡¡Jajajajaja!! ¡¡Es una broma?!! ¡¡Que tonto!!-

Makoto y Miyako se habian re colgado XD, a él se le habia olvidado la broma y estaba conversando naturalmente con ella. Y Miyako estaba de lo mas comoda hablando de los temas mas comunes para ella.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Makoto?-

-Claro, lo que sea..-

-¿Por qué me dijiste que habra mi regalo después de las 12?-

-Emmmm, bueno, veras… lo mejor es que tu no…-

Habian entrado en confianza, y ya le daba lastima hacerle la broma. En ese momento Masaru los interrumpe y se les queda mirando.

-Ehh, lamento interrumpir XD.. pero…-

-Ma..Masaru.. ¿Qué..que pasa?- Pregunta Makoto muy nervioso.

-¿No lo sientes?..-

-….. rayos Z negros…..-

Miyako se sorprende al escucharlo, y busca con la mirada a Momoko.

-Creo que Kojiro esta en peligro, no me preguntes por qué. Aunque no creo que quiera nuestra ayuda después de lo que le hice-

Masaru se siente culpable. Pero Makoto no tenia la mas palida idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Por qué tendria que estar enojado con nosotros?-

-¡¡¿En donde diablos estuviste las ultimas 2 horas ¬¬??!-

-¡¡Si, esta bien, lo vi bailando con Kaoru! ¡¡Te divertiste con la broma!! ¿¡Pero de ahí a que nos odie profundamente??!!-

-¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡¿Acaso no viste el BESO DE AMOR que se dieron frente de toda la escuela?!!!-

Grita Masaru con todas sus fuerzas, todo el mundo lo escucha y se le queda mirando.

-¿¿¡QUE KOJIRO HIZO QUE??!-

-¡¡Si, todos lo vimos!- gritan algunos chicos.

-Esto no puede empeorar…-

Murmura pasandose la mano por el rostro, completamente arruinado.

-¿Entonces dices que esa energia viene de él?, pero no tiene sentido. No puede transformarse solo-

-¿No puede?-

-No lo se, nunca lo hicimos..-

En ese momento Momoko se acerca a Miyako, que le hacia señas desde lejos.

-¡¿Donde esta Kaoru!?-

-¿No viste lo que paso? Huyo de aquí y nos odia… somos de lo peor, tiene mucha razon en odiarnos..- Dice ella, tristemente.

-¡Debemos salir a buscarla!- ambas salen corriendo al patio.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?-

-¡Al diablo si nos odia! ¡Tenemos que buscarlo para saber lo que pasa!-

Ambos salen afuera tambien.

Makoto mira hacia todas partes y no lo encuentra. Masaru mira hacia arriba y se queda atonito.

-¡¡Kojiro!! ¿¿¡Como demonios hiciste para..?!! ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!-

El robot de Mojo intenta aplastarlos con su pierna. Y ellos dos gritan asustados y los esquivan de pura suerte.

-¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡Corran, sin sus poderes no podran hacer nada!!-

Les advierte Butch, volando en el aire.

-¡¡¡Graviton Drive!!-

Bellota logra dañar fuertemente al robot con su ataque especial, pero era demasiado resistente y vuelve a atacar.

-¡¡Stinky sock boomerang!!!-

El robot los hace un lado, prepara su brazo misil para disparale directamente, y en ese momento Bellota se interpone y da vuelta la direccion del brazo con el golpe de su martillo.

-¡¡Buen ataque!!-

-¡Combinándonos sera mas facil!!-

Ellos se asienten y vuelan juntos para atacar.

-¡¡Bellota!! ¡¡Iremos a ayudarte!!-

Momoko y Miyako llegaban corriendo y la ven, se ocultan detrás de algunos arboles y se transforman.

-¡¡BOMBON!!-

-¡¡BURBUJA!!-

Bellota vuela hacia ellas y las mira, un poco enojada.

-Se que nos odias… estuvimos pesimas en lo que hicimos… perdónanos por favor T_T..!!-

Dice Bombon lloriqueando, y Burbuja la mira tristemente, muy arrepentida. Uno de los brazos del robot captura a Butch y lo estampa contra el suelo, dejandolo sin escapatoria.

-¡¡MAMA!! ¡¡¿No nos reconoces?! ¡Somos nosotros, tus chicos malos!-

Exclama Masaru, tratando de hacerlo razonar.

-¡Ustedes quieren proteger la escuela y ni siquiera me ayudan a derrotar a las supertontas, asi que no me molesten!!-

-¡¡Pero MAMA T.T..!!!!-

Lloriquea Makoto al ver que trataba de pisarlos con su robot gigante.

-¡Hola! ¡Necesito ayuda maldita sea ¬¬!!!-

Logra pronunciar Butch con mucha dificultad debajo del robot.

-Bueno, talves no debi enojarme tanto. Ni hacerme rogar para venir al baile, de esa manera no me hubieran echo esa espantosa broma que arruino toda mi vida.. ¬¬-

-Nosotras fuimos las que nos equivocamos, lo sentimos de verdad-

-Luego hablamos.. ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a este idiota!-

Las PPGZ se preparan, pero justo en ese momento Mojo les arroja un puño misil y ellas lo esquivan rapidamente, sin prevenirlo.

-¡¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!!-

-¡¡Muy bien!! Tenemos el poder maligno de nuestro lado..-

Masaru y Makoto se enserian y comienzan a brillar de forma oscura.

-¡¡BRICK!!-

-¡¡BOOMER!!-

Exclaman en una super posición de combate, completamente transformados XD.

-¡¡Lo siento MAMA!! ¡¡Tu lo pediste!!-

Brick arroja varios proyectiles con su sorbete, y el robot retrocede por el impacto, liberando a Butch.

-¡¡Esto sera muy divertido :D!!-

Boomer arroja varios hisopos que impactan fuertemente, Mojo grita asustado y el robot cae.

-¡Terminemos con esto!! ¡¡Spinning Fruit Rice Cake!!-

-¡¡Ballon Catcher!!-

-¡¡Swing Sonic!!-

-¡¡Ataquemos, chicos!! ¡¡Spitball Beam!!-

-¡Ear wax Bomber!!-

-¡Two week unwashed socks boomerang!!-

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ atacan a la ves. El robot y Mojo salen volando como una graaaan estrella.

---


	6. Chapter 6

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAADIOS MIS NIÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!-

-¡¡Adios MAMA :D!!-

-¡¡Espero que la proxima ves no trates de matarnos XD!!-

-¡¡Y no vuelvas o te daremos otra paliza XP!!-

Saludan amistosamente los chicos. Descienden y vuelven a la normalidad, las chicas hacen lo mismo.

-Tendriamos que volver al baile, no creo que hayan escuchado mucho, la musica esta muy fuerte-

-Yo no puedo volver ¬¬..-

Kaoru se da media vuelta y se retira caminando.

-¿Aun nos odias :-S?-

Ella se da la vuelta y mira a sus amigas, les sonrie a pesar de todo.

-No tiene la culpa de ser tan… tontas XD.. regresemos a mi casa…juntas…-

Momoko se alegra muchisimo y salta muy sonriente. Miyako tambien.

-Kojiro…-

Masaru lo miraba de reojo, con un poco de timidez.

-Ya no importa. Todavía te sigo odiando, pero… ya se me pasara-

Él y Makoto se alegran, ya que no estaba enojado, por lo menos no tanto XD.

-¡¡SON LAS 12!! ¡¡SON LAS 12!! ¡¡TENGO QUE VER MI REGALO!!-

Miyako corre hacia adentro de la fiesta, y el rostro de Makoto al escucharla se empalidece totalmente. Se habian vuelto amigos, habian hablado mucho y ella confiaba en él. Makoto sale corriendo detrás de ella para detener lo inevitable.

-¿¡Que demonios les pasa?!-

-¿¡Por que se fueron corriendo de esa manera?!-

Se preguntan las chicas.

-Creo que es por la broma… al final no se si dara resultado.. sera una gran humillacion-

-Ahora toda los chicos de la escuela no estaran tan concentrados en bailar, ya que todo esta por terminar. Lo mas posible es que por eso eligio este horario-

-¡¿De que estan hablando?!-

Pregunta Momoko confundida, y se acerca junto con Kaoru.

-EEeehhhh…. Bueno… nosotros…-

-Lo mejor es que lo vean ustedes mismas.. -

Los cuatro entran al baile.

-¿Dónde lo puse? Juraria que estaba por… ¡Aquí esta!-

Miyako comienza a desenvolver el regalo, y cuando esta a punto de abrir la caja, Makoto se le arroja desde atrás y la empuja. La caja se abre y EXPLOTA!............

Todos los alumnos estaban callados… solo presenciaban la escena atonitos.

-¡¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajjjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajjaaaa!!-

Las risas de todos eran completamente humillantes. Makoto estaba manchado casi de pies a cabeza, él habia recibido el impacto en ves de ella. Lo mas afectado habia sido su rostro, lleno de una pasta oscura y horrible, apestosa XP.

Miyako se le acerca un poco asqueada, pero mas que nada pasmada.

-Eso… ¿iba a ser para mi? ¿Lo habias echo para mi? ¿Para que yo pasara vergüenza?-

-Yo…yo… no… nunca quise… puedo explicarlo..-

- Yo habia confiado en ti… Te odio…-

Murmura con rencor, pero muy dolida en su interior. Sale por las puertas de la escuela, en las cuales estaban sus amigas. Ellas habian presenciado todo desde alli y se habian quedado boquiabiertas. Lo unico que hacen es seguirle el paso a Miyako, quien estaba furiosa y decepcionada. Makoto se entristece, ignora las burlas y sale por la puerta segundos después, sus amigos estaban muy impactados.

-¿Qué.. que paso? No entiendo bien lo que hiciste..- Pregunta Masaru.

-Yo tampoco… vamonos..- contesta Makoto sin expresión.

-Por lo menos no sere el unico de quien se burlen durante todo un mes..-

Kojiro intentaba animarlo, y de que forma ¬¬. Él no responde. Los tres se retiraran juntos.

--

Al dia siguiente en la escuela… era recreo.

-¿Seguro que estas… bien :-S?-

-Pareciera que estas muerto o algo asi XD-

Makoto estaba sentado y tenia su cara y la mitad de su cuerpo boca abajo, sobre la mesa. Amargado de su existencia.

-No estoy bien… ¿Cómo permitieron que haga eso T.T?-

-¡Y yo que iba a saber que tu broma se convertiria en un arma de doble filo!-

-Masaru tiene razon… ademas no fue tan ma…-

-¡¡Miren quien esta ahí!! ¡¡El rostro de gelatina podrida!! ¡¡Jajajajajajajaj!!!-

Unos chicos pasaban y se burlaban, riendose a carcajadas.

-Con que no fue tan malo.. ¿¡Ahh ¬¬?!-

Contesta Makoto, levantandose y observando a sus compañeros.

-OK.. no hablaremos del asunto.. pero todavía me sigo preguntando por que te "sacrificaste por ella".. ¡No lograste nada! ¡Te detesta de todas formas, ya que sabe que se lo ibas a hacer a ella!-

Exclama Masaru con mucha seguridad.

-Pero… no es tan mala… y ademas confio en mi a pesar de todo lo que le hice. No se merecia que le pasara algo asi. Por eso lo hice… aunque me odia, no me arrepiento..-

-Cierto que ahora eres su amigo ¬¬… ejemm… amor…ejemm..-

-¡¡¡CALLATEEEEEE!!! ¡¡¿ESTAS LOCO????!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Salta Makoto de su asiento totalmente rojo al escuchar a Kojiro burlandose. Suena el timbre, los alumnos tenian que regresar a las aulas.

-Ya vamonos, otro dia discutiremos sobre la amiguita de Makoto XD-

-¡¡Masaru!! ¡¡Vuelves a decir algo asi y te mato ¬¬!!-

-Adelántense…-

Ambos se le quedan viendo raro a Kojiro, él solo se va caminando.

-¿Y a donde va?-

-No se… pero se muy bien a donde iremos nosotros después de clases..-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?!-

-¡Vamos a tu casa XD!-

- ¿¡Que?! ¡¡NUNCA!! ¡ya les dije que no se puede!-

-Sabemos donde queda :-).. ¡Ya te seguimos una ves XD!! ¡¡Esta decidido, jajaja!!-

-¡¡HEYYY!! ¡¡¡ESPERAA!!!-

Makoto escapa corriendo para entrar al aula, y Masaru se enfurece y lo sigue para detenerlo.

(el tema de la casa de Masaru se vera en la proxima historia XD)

--

Kaoru estaba sentada en el pasto, todos los alumnos volvian a clases pero ella permanecia alli, sin intenciones de entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Kojiro se le acerca desde atrás. Ella gira para verlo, y no le presta mucha atención.

-Podria preguntarte lo mismo.. ¿Por qué no vuelves a clases?-

-Queria hablar contigo..- Él toma asiento a su lado.

-¿Y de que? No hay nada que hablar.. Supongo que ya sabes que lo que hicimos fue… algo del momento, ninguno de los dos pensaba con claridad-

-Es verdad… no puedo creer que haya pasado. Aunque no es la primera ves..-

-See.. para derrotarlos las primeras veces ya nos habiamos besado XP.. pero creo que ahora fue diferente..-

-Es raro que no peleemos. No me siento comodo si no estamos discutiendo todo el tiempo, jeje-

-Lo mejor es que sigamos asi, es decir, solo por un beso no significa que tendriamos que ser amigos… o algo mas… XD-

-Solo fue un error del momento, no cambiara nada nuestra forma de actuar.. ¿No es asi?-

-Claro que es asi… vamos a seguir como siempre y fin del problema..-

Los dos rien de forma nerviosa.

-Kojiro.. yo queria decirte algo..- Kaoru se sonroja un poco y le desvia la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Fue mi culpa. Técnicamente te incité a que nos besaramos, te dije esas cosas confusas que ni siquiera yo entiendo.. perdoname, solo juremos que nunca volvera a pasar.-

-No fue tu culpa.. Yo fui el imbecil que.. penso en cosas raras… ¡Ni siquiera se en que estaba pensando!! ¡¡Solo lo hice sin dudar!! Perdoname…-

-¡¡Te digo que fue mi culpa!! ¡¡No me controle!! ¡¡Y cuando me di cuenta nos estabamos besando!! ¡¡No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo nunca!!-

-¡¡Pero yo fui el que te sujeto de una forma pervertida y el que te beso a la fuerza!! ¡¡Yo pensaba en locuras y entonces nos besamos apasionadamente!!-

-¡¡Pero a mi se me cruzo la idea de que lo ibamos a hacer desde que empezamos a bailar.. y ya estaba prediciendo que toda la escuela se reiria de nosotros, y sin embargo no hice nada para detenernos!!-

-¡¡FUE MI CULPA!!-

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! ¡¡FUE MI CULPA!!-

-¡Pero yo fui el que pense que me gustabas de verdad!! ¡¡Y que te veias linda con ese vestido y desde ese momento deje de pensar en ti como una enemiga mortal!!-

-¡¡¿Y crees que yo no pense algo parecido?!! ¡¡Yo pense que te amaba con todas mis fuerzas en ese momento!!-

Kaoru y Kojiro se quedan callados por las palabras que se habian dicho.. se averguenzan y se sonrojan hasta morir.

-Mejor volvamos a clases..-

-¡Si! ¡Volvamos rapido!-

Ambos corren rapidamente y entran al aula. De pronto notan que todos los miraban sospechosamente.

-Ejemmm… ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo.. chicos ¬¬?-

Pregunta el maestro casi riendose.

-¡¡NADA!! ¿¡EN QUE RAYOS ESTAN PENSANDO?!-

-¡¡DEJEN DE MIRARNOS ASI!! ¡¡NO HICIMOS NADA MALO!!-

Ellos vuelven a sus asientos muy nerviosos por las miradas de todos.

Momoko y Miyako miraban a Kaoru de esta manera: ¬¬ ¬¬.

Y Masaru y Makoto a Kojiro asi : ¬¬ XP..

-Uffffff… estos chicos enamorados..-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CAALLENSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Exclaman ambos a la ves.

Efectivamente, era un dia de clases normal.. ¿No les parece?.

-----

Wiiiiiiii, y ahora estoy escribiendo la continuacion, ya se.. soy una viciosa xD


End file.
